


2x2n番外：LL大法好（。

by Kornblume, RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, Chinese Language, Kuso, Love Live! References, Love Live! paro, M/M, moP, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 六通 - Freeform, 六面兽x通天晓 - Freeform, 半拟人, 坚定战友情, 天红, 感诸, 打架不如打LL, 扳手保卫世界和平, 有圈的地方自然就会有XFXY, 氪金需谨慎, 漂翼, 群像, 老丈人和女婿的初次会面, 肝帝也救不了非酋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: 那天和AM聊天两人扯出来的一个神奇脑洞，就，随便写写玩别太在意细节问题（。love live手游相关介绍可自行度娘。【梗概】当联合特警队那群逗比们也开始玩LL以后，发生的一系列逗比故事（大概。When bots & cons start to play 'Love Live!', what would happen on Cybertron?





	2x2n番外：LL大法好（。

这场病毒似的蔓延是从空指部文化课授课老师TC那儿开始的。

“好好的一个TF！”红蜘蛛依在门口，双手抱臂瞪着里面的文青弟弟，气得芯塞无限。

“这游戏哪儿不好了！豆豆都说喜欢！！”TC反驳时，眼还舍不得离开手机，指尖在屏幕上戳得啪啪响。

“少BB，豆豆是条狗说不来TF话。”

“它摇尾巴！”

“那是它饿了好吗！你自己说你都多久没喂它了！你抱回来的狗！现在！每顿都要我来喂！”

“等等我先把这盘撸完——”

红蜘蛛冷笑一声，直接上去就把TC的手机夺了。

“喂狗去，不然我就把豆豆丢了。”

“雾草你等一下我live还打了一半！”

“手机还是狗，二选一。”

“……QAQ”

TC陷入了抉择。

很纠结。

但10个秒循环后，他放弃了挣扎。

“那你帮我把剩下半盘打完……QAQ”

“到底去不去？再讨价还价我就让你手机玩完。”

面对红总的强势镇压，TC明媚忧伤地抱起豆豆喂狗去了。

“又是什么文化荼毒的破玩意儿？”

红蜘蛛对TC从蓝星上倒腾过来的任何东西都存着一种深深的蛋，啊呸，火种源疼感，所以这次也不耐烦地想要直接关了了事。

但是，他的手还是点了“继续”。

 

几天后。

天火回到家，看到自己的小飞机正窝在沙发里抱着手机。

饭还没做。

“……今晚是出去吃？”

“嗯啊。”

“你在玩什么？”大白飞机贴上对方脸颊，看向手机屏幕。

“……这什么奇怪游戏？”

“LL！鹅你也快去下一个试试，很好玩！”

鹅摇头，“这游戏没半点挑战性，不玩，没劲。”

红蜘蛛突然放下手机。“你刚说什么？”

天火被红蜘蛛盯得后脑勺发麻。

“我的意思是你先玩着，我出去给你买晚饭。想吃点啥？”

 

这几天天火回家都很早。

同事都意味深长看天火：“最近又在忙着和科学院传奇缔造新一代传说？”

天火既不承认也不否认。

确实是挺忙的。

他和红蜘蛛都忙。

“雾草又没拿到S！鹅快来救场！！”

鹅蹭蹭蹭过去。

“LP满了鹅忙我刷下我现在腾不开手。”

鹅又蹭蹭蹭过去。

“天火要不……你也帮我和TC刷下……还差一场HARD全满分的经验值就可以升级了QAQ”

“……=L=”

鹅还是蹭蹭蹭地过去了。

最后，鹅自己下载了游戏客户端。

 

感知器抱着最新测得的数据资料推开个人实验室大门，“天火，你最好看看这个实验数据……”

“好的，稍等一分钟。”

“你在干嘛？”

首席科学家伏在桌上，全神贯注按着手机。“等我打完这盘Live。”

感知器把资料放桌上同时，瞄到对方手机里显示的内容，“……我原以为你不会对这类游戏感兴趣。”

“我原来也这么想。”天火打完最后一个节拍，收下全额的奖励后满意停手，重新把注意力放回到工作上。“不过这游戏出乎我的意料。”

“……”始终毫无表情的感知器抬起一边的眉梢。

天火坐在椅子上看向站在身旁的感教授：“挺考验人的反应力和冷静程度。”

这回，感知器另一边眉梢也扬起来了。

 

轮子科研部，成了博派里第一个沦陷的地方。

自从感知器也玩起LL后，学生们发现自己的男神态度宽容了很多。

很多学生在欢喜的同时，也感受到了惊吓。

“天啦噜感教授再也没拖过堂！！！！”

“火种源感教授他居然在对着手机笑！！！！”

“LL大法到底是！何！邪！教！！！！！”

于是，本着“科(nan)学(shen)实(wan)验(wo)探(ye)嗦(wan)”精神，感教授底下的学生们纷纷下载了客户端，从此沦陷在游戏中，无一幸免。

同样没幸免的当然还有感知器第一老缠粉兼同事小孔明·天才科学家·今天也被学生裱上论坛·诸葛老师。

“和男神天生一对的我又怎会不玩这个游戏呢？”

结果公然在课堂上玩LL同时还极富创意地要求学生们也玩这游戏并要根据成绩计入平时分的小诸葛老师，不出所料又被他的学生们挂到了学校论坛上。

【机芯沦丧！！！我们教授上课玩LL，还要求我们也跟着玩！！！】

帖子发出不到半天，底下评论就破了五千。

——不愧是学院的超人气王呢孔明老师。

“我就觉得这个游戏最适合高智商如我的天才科学家。”

和小诸葛同办公室的千斤顶教授闻言，忍不住顺口槽了一句：“这游戏跟智商高不高没半毛钱关系好吗？”

 

在感知器和小诸葛两个班级学生全民LL的情况下，千斤顶所教的班还依旧保持着正常的画风，让很多人感叹不容易。

“科研学院最后的良心”——不知是谁给千斤顶起了这么个绰号。

其实千斤顶只不过把荼毒对象瞄准了自己的老伙伴们而已。

然后，这个游戏以科研部为源头，蔓延到了武器开发部和医疗部。

跟着扩散到了整个博派基地上下。

 

擎天柱平时都用两部手机。

一部附带可远程投掷的大杀器功能，一部是威震天买的时下最新款。

最近擎天柱随身又多了第三部手机。

专门用于玩LL的手机。高清显示画面，流畅不卡屏，系统里只安装了LL这一个软件。

手机多到放陈列柜的人就是如此奢侈任性。

“你们行政部最近怎么搞的，歪风邪气，人人上班拿个手机打LL，像话吗？”威震天看着柱子放在桌上的三部手机，皱皱眉头又松开，终于还是开口问了。

擎天柱倒是回答得很坦然：“一天下来根本玩不了几盘，劳逸结合也是有必要的——说起来，咩噶，我觉得这游戏挺好玩，你要不要来试试？”

威震天一开始是表示拒绝的。

这种音乐节奏类游戏，根本不符合他的画风。

但是……

既然柱砸都这么说了……

 

两天后，威震天和他的办公室上了缤纷塞博坦热门。

 

@ 我就路过打个酱油_：夭寿啦！买总办公室里这两天经常冒出奇怪的女声！！

来自 霸天虎基地的iPhone6

赞3万 转发2万 评论2198

 

转发：

//@ 背离记酒吧：@ 今日头条 这了不得的信息量//@ RC_谁再合我SR卡就吊打谁：hentai(⊙o⊙)！！//@ 补天不逗儿_我的ID123454321：雾草铁桶头居然上班看这玩意儿哈哈哈哈哈哈//@ 弹簧不可弹_我的ID123454322：我擦蓝星岛国爱情动作片哈哈哈哈哈哈//@ 寻光号_最近抽出了UR哦耶：压1000pt右边这群肯定都是虎子→_→ //@ 披上马甲我就默默的：→ //@ 我就默默的：排一下右边所有→ //@ 哥就是星际传说：真是——//@ 别问哥是谁：还真是——//@ 低调批马高调围观：？！？！？！！这么一想还真是——//@ 扒皮围观专用_：艾玛，原来不止我一人听到！！那声音又软又萌，就好像蓝星岛国爱情动作片里的那样 //@ 围观专用马甲1号：“亚达哟！！！”//@ 这种时候必须用小号：“雅蠛蝶~~~~~”【。//@ 又到了用小号马甲的时候：原来不止我一人+2//@ 当时我又震惊了：原来不止我一人+1//@ 行不改名坐不改姓没错我就用小号：原来听到奇怪女声的不止我一人！！！

 

【缤纷塞博坦】

今日头条：

“惊天消息！军事部长上班看AV！是道德的沦丧还是欲求的不满！”

“据传MOP感情不和，买个床上班看AV舒缓芯情”

 

这条从虎子内部传出的流言，越传越歪，越传越广。最后，连当事人也看到了。

 

【甜豆花和咸豆花的私人频道】

[咸豆花]：“=L=…………咩噶你是不是……”

[甜豆花]：“(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻不是！！！！！！！”

 

既然擎天柱给威震天分享了这款游戏，那么同样肯定也会把它推荐给自己的兄弟通天晓。

而结果是肯定猜得到的。

 

六面兽发觉最近通天晓有点不对劲。

只要一有空，就抱着手机不放，连网游都不打了。

于是，六面兽趁通二不注意的时候拿过他手机，发现里面新装了一个游戏。

“我擦咧通二你最近整天抱着手机不放就是在玩这个？！”

“谁整天抱着手机不放。”通二从六子手里拿回手机，看了眼还没够点数的LP，关掉游戏。

“手机手感有我好吗？你抱它还不如抱我——”

“六面兽，”通天晓赶紧打断对方不要面部装甲的话，“捡捡你的节操。”

“节操是什么能吃吗？”既然通二不肯抱，六面兽完全不介意自己主动点抱对方。当咸猪手厚颜无耻地刚伸上来时，就被通天晓用数据板拍了下去。

“这游戏是大哥推荐的。”

又是大哥——六子在芯里默默翻白眼。

“正好现在好友栏还剩最后个空位，你要加不？”

“要！！！！！”

开什么U球玩笑，就算自己不玩也一定要开个账号占住位子。

这么想着，六面兽现场就下起了客户端。

 

一个礼拜后，特二联全体队员发现自家队长只要一有空，就抱着手机不放，连他们都不打了。

一时半会儿还没习惯过来的特二联忽然有点莫名小失落小芯塞。

 

*****************************

 

同样芯塞的，还有远在塞星另一头的博派特派驻新水晶城寻光号队员漂移同学。

起因是飞翼那天在缤纷塞博坦上发了条PO：

【这是我女朋友。】

还贴了张UR鸟的卡片截图。

“……”漂移芯塞得简直能填了蓝星太平洋。

然后，跑飞翼那条PO底下发了个评论：

 

漂移_单身也失恋：阿翼要鸟不要我……

雷神_防火防盗防流氓V 回复@ 漂移_单身也失恋：呵呵呵呵呵呵→_→

漂移_单身也失恋 回复@ 雷神_防火防盗防流氓V：你笑什么！！！！！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

Wing_我鸟萌萌哒 回复@ 漂移_单身也失恋：我没说过不要你啊？[疑问]

漂移_单身也失恋 回复@ Wing_我鸟萌萌哒：阿翼！！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～

Wing_我鸟萌萌哒 回复@ 漂移_单身也失恋：正好，漂移你快看我抽到的新卡，我女票可爱吧？[太开芯]

漂移_单身也失恋 回复@ Wing_我鸟萌萌哒：…………………………我想静静[蜡烛][蜡烛][蜡烛][笑cry]

雷神_防火防盗防流氓V 回复@ 漂移_单身也失恋：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！

 

【缤纷塞博坦】

@ 漂移_单身也失恋：今天，我还依旧单身着。可是我已经失恋了[蜡烛]

来自 新水晶城的魅族MX4

赞2万 转发1万 评论998

 

其实，一开始，雷神被安利LL的时候，他也是拒绝的。

后来飞翼跟雷神说：你看，这个游戏就是打打节拍，抽抽卡。这个抽卡呢，是免费的，你可以攒芯，攒够了芯来个11连抽，11连抽它可以给你加特效，就像这样，Duang~

飞翼边说边演示着，然后招募箱里跳出张SR妮可。

用的雷神的手机，和给他注册好的账号。

雷神看着自己手机，又抬眼看看飞翼，然后再低头看看手机，又看看飞翼。

后来，雷神成了个妮可厨。

 

这天，史达心血来潮回到新水晶城看看。

顺便揣着那么点“小芯思”。

但是一踏进新水晶城里就傻了眼。

根本没人理他。

甚至都不抬头看他一眼。

往年这时候，早就警报声四起，一群骑士冲出来把史达围得水泄不通，跟着那个熟悉的身影从机山机海里出现，继续百万年来的朝(si)思(bi)暮(da)想(zhan)。

但是现在，四周围一片祥和，半点熟人影子都没见着。

史达左看右看，确定没走错地方后，又退出城门，换个姿势重新进来了一次。

但还是没人理他。

史达前前后后用不同姿势来回进城了5次。

依旧没人理他。

史达难以置信地直接冲到雷神所在的处所。

“卧槽我不在的时候发生了什么？！！！！！”

雷神缓缓从手机上抬眼，脸上带着迷の祥和微笑，说：“史达你来得正好，我给你介绍我妹子。”

“……什么鬼(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻！！！！！！”

然后，史达在雷神的手机屏幕上看到了一个双马尾傲娇妹子。

“U了个球你入邪教了吗？！！快醒醒！！”

“你才要醒醒！”

“……”

两个周期后，在撕逼大战中惨败的史达顶着乌青眼，芯塞地蹲在了新水晶城特警队门口。

结果门口蹲了不止他一人。

“你是……？”

对方抬起脸，神情忧伤得如同三流言情小说里被抛弃的男主角：“漂移，汽车人基地特派常驻新水晶城的。”

“哦，是你。”史达有点印象。

“你叫什么？”

“史达。”

两机四目相对，彼此沉默了片刻。

然后两双手伸出，紧紧握在了一起。

“你好，你好。” “幸会，幸会。”

从特警队大门出来的战斧正好看到了这一幕：“哟你俩干嘛呢？”

不过问完战斧就后悔了，眼前史达和漂移俩蹲门口激烈吐槽着对LL的愤慨，激动得好像宗教狂热份子。

战斧用看机精病一样的眼神看着这俩，赶紧转身跑远了。

后来，为了研究LL究竟是何等邪教，史达决定以身试险。

他也下载了游戏。

在打开登陆界面的那瞬间——

史达看到了终极。

然后，就没有然后了。

 

当史达再次回到新水晶城时，他成了一个果皇粉。

和雷神的相见依旧是以撕逼开始又以撕逼结束，战况惊天动地惨烈异常。但是针锋相对的内容却出现了微妙变化——

史达：“我家果皇最萌！！！最萌！！！！”

雷神：“口胡！！我家妮可才是最萌！！最萌！！！我家妮可还是缪斯的部长呢！！！！”

史达：“呵呵！！！”

雷神：“呵呵！！！”

……

围观了全程的战斧：“=L=俩叛教的。”

 

史达的堕落不仅引起众多拒吃安利的人的愤慨，也让曾和他有过蹲门之交的漂移深受打击。

于是漂移更加抵触这款游戏了。

“好好的一个机！！”漂移抱着飞翼大哭。

飞翼摸摸痛哭流涕（？）的漂移的脑袋，从口袋里掏出手机递给漂移，“玩会儿，你的芯情会好起来的。”

漂移猛摇头：“不！！！！！！”

“玩玩呗，我觉得挺有意思，真哒。”

漂移看着飞翼，逆光下，新水晶城特警队小队长身上镀着一圈神圣的金色光晕，冲自己微笑着。

漂移看得有些痴了。

然后，也没有然后了。

 

路过的战斧看到又一个沦陷的，叹息摇头，已经连槽也不想吐了。

飞翼听到声响，回头招呼道：“战斧也来玩玩嘛。”

“不，不约，我们不约。”已决定将自己终生奉献给光环社信仰的战斧，坚定地拒绝了飞翼的安利。

“好吧。”飞翼识趣地放弃了安利对方的想法。

不过这并不代表就不能和对方分享自己的喜悦。

第一天：

“战斧你看我女票，可爱吧？”

“飞翼，我是不会对这游戏感兴趣的。”

第二天：

“战斧你看我女票，好萌！”

“飞翼，我说过了，我对它没兴趣。”

第三天：

“战斧你看我女票，今天换新卡造型啦！”

“飞翼，我拜托你放过我行不行……”

在漂移沦陷的两周后，新水晶城最后的信仰坚守者战斧，终于还是不堪忍受飞翼的轮番轰炸，怒掀桌椅。

然后他自暴自弃地下了游戏。

新水晶城上下，至此彻底沦陷。

 

同样想掀桌的，塞星这头还有一个。

“(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻安静！我要办公！”警车第N次掀了办公桌。

客厅对面的爵士丧病地把手机连接到超大液晶屏上，直接开着客厅环绕立体声在打LL。

声音震耳欲聋，警车吼了好几嗓子对方仍全神贯注都没听到。

最后警车不得不改走内线通讯频道让爵士住手。

“Paw，吵到你了吗？”爵士调小音量，满脸无辜。

“敢不敢安静点让我把这些公务处理完？还有别叫我Paw。”

“当初是你说我打游戏你办公，不会有什么冲突的，爪爪。”

“更不准叫爪爪。”

“这里没别人=L=”

“没人也不准！！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻”

“wow，”爵士按下险些又要被警车掀翻的茶几，“难道你还在气昨晚11连抽又没SR卡的事？”

“……不提那事我们还能继续做朋友，欧贵。”

“你不是也有凛喵的SR卡吗？”

“……”警车什么也没说，就默默看了眼自己唯一那张·还是没觉醒的·爵士帮他抽到的SR卡，然后转身默默捡起桌子，默默摆正放回原位，芯塞地办公去了。

爵士稍稍调低了音量，继续玩他的游戏。

pt满后爵士随手抽了10次招募。

“……我喵了个咪？！”

画面上接连出现了三个R卡。

爵士难以置信地瞪着屏幕，伸手招呼警车：“Paw你快看我出了好多R，还有张是凛喵的！”

“闭嘴，我想静静。”

“哎要是这张能给你该多好，我所有凛喵都觉醒了这卡也没什么用……”

警车将手里处理完的一块数据板重重搁桌上。

察觉情况不妙的爵士立刻止声，戴上耳机非常识趣地掐掉了所有功放。

现场顿时一片安静。

一个欧贵无声地冲击又一轮榜首排名，一个非酋安静地待在办公桌一隅。

和谐，宁静，没有任何冲突。

 

当整个塞星都陷落在这场名为“LL大法好”的蓝星病毒中时，学校也悄无声息地迎来了又一年度的考试季。

据说小诸葛老师别出心裁地把LL也放进了考试项目里，还分成必打曲目和随即曲目两项。

丧心病狂的考试内容一经公布，原本挂在论坛里的高楼贴一夕间又暴涨了五千回复。

洋洋洒洒无不抒发着错愕、吐槽、愤慨的情绪。

还有不少回帖是在芯疼孔明老师的学生的。

直到底下出现这么一贴回复：

【那有什么，总比隔壁买个床上班看岛国爱情动作片好吧？】

【Σ( ° △ °|||)︴？！】

【(⊙o⊙)……】

于是好好一个贴，话题又歪到了mop身上。

 

【甜豆花和咸豆花的私人频道】

[咸豆花]：咩噶，你看a片的事都传到学生当中了呢=L=

[甜豆花]：我说了我没有（╯‵□′）╯︵┴─┴ ！！！！！

 

后来，该月学科考试期间，威震天带的几个班学生都在呼爹喊娘。

“流水线啊我从来都不知道文学考试还能这么难！！！！”

“明明是开卷考可为什么还是一题都写不来！！！”

据说成绩出来后，文学科目挂科率达到96.5%，史无前例比高数还高，成为学校野史上著名的“文科の复仇”事件。

买总也从此在学生中赢得了“报社大帝”称号。

 

在游戏排行榜上，前五名通常都被这样几个角色牢牢霸占着：南小鸟，希魔，南小鸟，绘里，还是南小鸟。

“鸟厨可怕的战斗力。”六面兽看着新一季积分赛即时排名，目瞪口呆。

身旁通二则很淡定地在刷微博。

六面兽好奇凑过去，发现自己对象正在飞翼微博底下聊得火热，密密麻麻都已经盖了几十条回复。

“……”好奇芯害死六，尤其是没事给自己添堵的。

“……通二你什么时候和飞翼热乎上的？=L=”

“哦，同好。”通天晓随口解释道。

“啥同好？”

六子瞄了又瞄，然后看到了那条微博的配图。

“我擦咧通二你居然是个鸟厨！你居然是鸟厨？！我以为你喜欢的是海未！”

通天晓拿过六面兽的手机，激活屏保，指着上面的图反问：“喜欢海未的不是你吗？”

“我就好这口就喜欢这种性格类型的不行吗？我还喜欢喜欢海未和鸟的西皮勒——”

“真巧，我也是。”

“嗷不愧是我通二！！海——”

“鸟海。”

六面兽没说完的“鸟”字卡死在喉咙里。他不确定地问通二：“再说遍？”

“鸟海。”“海鸟。”

“……”

“……”

呵呵，逆了。

混圈苦逼之一：你的真爱和你萌上了同一对，但却逆了你的西皮。

 

为了证明各自萌的CP才是王道，通二六子掐了一顿。

从嘴炮到动手到【根据相关法律法规本词条不予显示】，事后两人又不死心地上网去翻数据，结果发现，LL圈里的巨巨丢了篇绘海文。

呵呵，被拆了。

混圈苦逼之二：你一直在追文的巨巨写手，拆了你萌的CP。

 

“有两个小粉丝在你文底下哭，说你拆了他们CP。”

“哪来的滚回哪去，我标题上都明确标了CP，不吃就滚。”

“……………………”

“……柱砸？”

“不好意思呢，我是希绘党=L=”

“Σ( ° △ °|||)︴？！？！！”

呵呵，不仅逆了，还拆了。

混圈苦逼之三：你的真爱跟你又拆又逆，还成了各家CP的战斗主力。

 

有圈的地方自然就会有XFXY。

在LL一时盛行的塞星上，关于CP的掐架愈演愈烈，大有内战再开的架势。

终于，有TF看不下去了。

“我说你们这群都老大不小了怎么还跟幼生体一样！！！”好几个扳手在医疗室里乱飞，无差别砸落在几个因为掐架而挂彩的TF脑袋上。

“首领们自己都掐……”

“就是啊不是说要重开内战吗……？”

“开个U球！”老救愤怒的声音吓得几个小年轻脖子一缩，“那两个家伙呢？！”

所有人都默不作声指指隔壁会议室。

首席医官哼两声，抓起扳手就朝门外走去。

这边刚被骂完的小年轻们快速跑到门口，贴着门框偷偷探出脑袋围观。

只见老救径直走向会议室，开门，进入，关门。

不一会儿，里面传出稀里哗啦怒砸扳手的声音，伴随救护车怒火中烧的训斥声。

niania，光听声音就觉得画面好血腥。

所有人都不敢再往下脑补。

塞星首席医官，全星系也许是全宇宙最不能惹的存在，发威了。

 

一场险些开始的、超无聊的内战被成功扼杀在了会议室里。

不要问具体过程。

老救深藏功与名。

 

—END—

 

【花絮1】：

当救护车解决完两个不安分的首领后，从会议室出来。

恰好遇到一路争执过来的铁皮和千斤顶。

“老救！”对方一把拦住救护车，“你说到底是花凛萌还是凛花更萌？！”

“……………………我是真姬厨[拜拜]。”

老救忽然芯好塞。

感觉又要友尽了。

 

【花絮2】：

虎子首领威震天和轮子领袖擎天柱坐在会议室里，面对面，剑拔弩张。

时间沉默了很久，然后，二人开了口：

“绘里。”“希魔。”

“绘海。”“希绘。”

“……”“……”

“嘿。”“嘿。”

 

—真的END了—

 


End file.
